The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a console located between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Conventionally, a console is installed in a vehicle by using screws. However, installment with screws involves troublesome steps in which a worker has to get on and off a vehicle a number of times in an automobile assembly line. In this respect, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-11635 discloses a console that facilitates the assembly. The console of the publication includes a body. A rib projects downward from an inner surface of an upper wall of the body. A fixing clip is attached to the rib. On the other hand, a bracket is fixed to a floor tunnel to which the console is to be attached. The bracket has a slit. The fixing clip of the body is engaged with the slit so that the console is installed on the floor tunnel. This console does not require screws to install the console to the floor tunnel of a vehicle, and thus facilitates the installment of the console to the floor tunnel.
However, in the above configuration, in which the console is fixed only by engaging the fixing clip with the bracket slit, since the fixing clip is easily deformed, the console is not fixed sufficiently firmly. The console is therefore highly likely to chatter. Consequently, to prevent the console from chattering, the console needs to be secured to the floor tunnel with screws. This complicates the installment.